naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky
Lucky is a Husky/Golden Retriever hybird dog of the Revolutionary Army and the pet of Sabo, the revolutionaries' Chief-of-Staff. Profile and Stats *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 3 (21 in dog years) *'Birthday': July 5th *'Classification': Husky/Golden Retriever mix, Revolutionary *'Gender': Male *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 88.5 kg (195.109 lbs) *'Eye Color': Brown (Left Eye); Light-Blue (Right Eye) *'Hair Color': Golden-Brown Coat with White Underbelly and Muzzle *'Attire': Blue Collar with Golden Buckle *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Haki (Armament Haki and Observation Haki), Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jaw Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Smell *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Dragon's Tail Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': Likely Small Town level, Small Town level with techniques *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class 25 *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': At least Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Lucky is a golden retriever/husky mix of tall height, almost at the same height as Blizzard and Jupiter. He has golden-brown fur with a white underbelly and muzzle, and heterochromia eyes: brown on the left and light-blue on the right. He has a vertical-shaped scar on the right side of his neck. He basically wears a blue collar with a golden buckle. Personality Lucky is a clam and calculated dog, who, takes extreme precautions to ensure nothing bad goes wrong. History Plot Abilities Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Lucky is not one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **'Dragon's Tail': Lucky coats his tail in Armament Haki and deals a devastating blow to his opponent. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Talking Animal Category:Pet Category:Revolutionaries Category:One Piece Characters